Without Me The Return Of The Real Sailor Mercury
by Songficcer
Summary: The sequal to "The Real Sailor Mercury"...Ami needs to lay off things that mess up her judgement....I'M GOING TO HELL!! WHOO-HOO!


Without Me - The Return of The Real Sailor Mercury  
  
Ok...so..Since I got SUCH a response from my fic "The Real Sailor Mercury", I decided to do a sequal. The song is called "Without Me" and is sung (or rapped...however ya wanna look at it) by Eminem. I changed the lyrics, but despite that fact, I still own no sort of claim to the song. I don't own Sailor Moon either....And now...for the MaDnEsS...  
  
  
  
Dr. Mizuno smiled as she opened the front door. Four young girls in their late teens stepped inside her home, each carring an over night bag.  
  
"Thanks for coming, girls," Dr Mizuno greeted. "I didn't want to leave Ami alone right now..."  
  
Usagi smiled. "It's alright. We're happy to look after her for you."   
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai. Having your wisdom teeth pulled sucks alot. And the gas they give you can leave you a little loopey."  
  
Dr. Mizuno smiled more as she reached for her coat and car keys. "I'm still thankful Ami has such great friends." Loud music of the offensive kind began blaring from Ami's room at that moment, causing everyone to look towards the stairs.   
  
Dr. Mizuno sighed as she stepped out side. "I wish I knew where she got that stupid album..."  
  
  
The girls climbed the stairs to Ami's room. Usagi knocked softly before peering in. She opened the door fully to let the others peek in as well. Inside, Ami was jumping on her bed, singing along to the song on the radio...  
  
"Two sailor dyke girls go round the outside,  
Round the outside, round the outside.  
Two sailor dyke girls go round the outside,  
Round the outside, round the outside.   
"Guess who's back, back again  
Mercury's back, tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back...   
  
"I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
See Ami no more they want Mercury  
I'm chopped liver  
Well if you want Mercury, then this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor  
Some vodka that will jumpstart my heart quicker  
Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
By my mum when I'm not cooperating  
When I'm rocking the table while she's operating "Hey"  
You waited this long to stop debating  
Cuz I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating  
I know you got a job Usagi  
But your husband's heart problems complicating  
So the nega moonies won't let me be  
Or let me be me so let me see  
They tried to shut me down on the school tv  
But it feels so empty without me  
So come on dip, bum on your lips  
Fuck that cum on your lips and some on your tits  
And get ready cuz this shit's about to get heavy  
I just settled all my fights, "Fuck you Galaxia!"   
  
"Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me   
"I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me   
  
"Little hellions, kids feeling rebellious  
Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Kaiou  
They start feeling like prison is helpless,  
Til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch!!"  
A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution,  
Pollutin' the air waves a rebel  
So let me just revel and bask,  
In the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass  
And it's a disaster such a catastrophe  
For you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me?  
Well I'm back (*Batman Noise*) fix your bent antenna  
Tune it in and then I'm gonna enter  
Into the front of your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
Testing "Attention Please"  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
Here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?   
"Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me   
"I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
"A tisk-it a task-it,  
I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit that shit  
Yuuichirou, you can get your ass kicked  
Worse than them little Star Light bastards,  
And Fiore, you can get stomped by Ten'ou,  
You 16 year old long haired fag blow me  
You don't know me, you're too old  
Let go, it's over, nobody listens to techno  
Now lets go, just give me the signal  
I will be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol  
But sometimes the shit just seems,  
Everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this means I'm disgusting,  
But its just me I'm just obscene  
Though I'm not the first queen of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley,  
To do Black Music so selfishly  
And use it to get myself wealthy   
There's a concept that works  
20 million other sailor genious' emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty without me   
"Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me   
"I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
"Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la  
Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la"  
====================================  
(A curtain pulls away, showing one person behind them. He slowly walks out to the mic, his footsteps echoing in the empty theatre)  
  
"Uhhh nmm *taps mic*  
This thing on..?  
Where'd everybody go?  
  
"Uhh...  
Guess whos back?  
Back again  
Mamo-chan is back  
Tell some men  
Rub my back  
Rub my back  
Rub my back  
Rub my back  
  
"Oooh wait...hello.....uhh....goodbye..." 


End file.
